<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звуки музыки by Sam_Harrison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547563">Звуки музыки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Harrison/pseuds/Sam_Harrison'>Sam_Harrison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Coffee Shops, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Music, Music Band, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Harrison/pseuds/Sam_Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа к пятому дню #kurotsukiweek2020. АУ, где соулмейты слышат музыку, который слушает их родственная душа.<br/>Это мой дебют на ао3, потому, надеюсь, на теплый прием uwu<br/>Приятного чтения!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звуки музыки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа к пятому дню #kurotsukiweek2020. АУ, где соулмейты слышат музыку, который слушает их родственная душа.<br/>Это мой дебют на ао3, потому, надеюсь, на теплый прием uwu<br/>Приятного чтения!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воскресное ноябрьское утро Тетсуро началось с трели будильника, который не в первый раз был отложен, головной боли, матов и спешки, забега по квартире для сбора вещей и себя на репетицию с группой. Пить с Юджи было определенно отвратной идеей, и он это по опыту знал. Но каждый раз наступал на те же грабли, ведясь на то, что собутыльник обещал угостить его. И, как всегда, беззаботно говоря: «Это проблемы завтрашнего меня» и забивая на все последствия. В этот раз даже времени не хватит забежать в кофейню, куда парень  обычно заглядывает, чтобы взбодриться перед длительной репетицией. Но ничего уже не поделаешь. Стоило взять себя в руки и прибавить шагу под относительно активную мелодию в своей голове, что была довольно-таки бодрой и чуть ли не заставляла идти быстрее.<br/>
Все-таки у его соулмейта был неплохой музыкальный вкус. И ему правда зачастую нравилось то, что звучало, за исключением тех моментов, когда близ полуночи оставалась гора дел, а в голове звучал чересчур спокойный, но также немного грустный лоу-фай, который так и норовил усыпить. Возможно, его соулмейт просто жил в другом часовом поясе или даже на другой стороне земного шара и страдал от бессонницы или вроде того, а эта подборка помогала ему заснуть, кто знает. В таком случае Тетсуро попросту не мог злиться на него.<br/>
В один момент музыка в голове резко замолкает. Скорее всего, он или она слушает музыку через телефон, и в данный момент нужно позвонить или принять вызов. И в тот момент, когда, казалось бы, все внимание сфокусировано на движении и ничего не может отвлечь от этого, Тетсуро замер бы на месте, если бы не постоянно вибрирующий в кармане телефон, оповещающий о многочисленных сообщениях от Котаро, и сильное нежелание опоздать на еще большее время, чем он опаздывал сейчас. Среди звуков дождя и машин, Тетсуро отчетливо услышал чей-то негромкий, мягкий, переливчатый смех, который, казалось, был очень близко. Повинуясь своему любопытству, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, он попытался взглядом найти его обладателя, но все тщетно, особенно тогда, когда тот затих. Вскоре, вновь вернулась музыка, которая немного перебивала мысли об этом странном случае со смехом на улице и, возможно, это даже и к лучшему. Почему Тетсуро вообще услышал его? Смех прозвучал так отчетливо, словно его обладатель находился совсем рядом, но визуально вокруг никого смеющегося замечено не было, и это самое странное в этой ситуации. Неужели родственные души могут и смех друг друга слышать? Если это так, то крайне странно, что Тетсуро об этом не слышал ранее от своих друзей или из научпопа, читающего на досуге. Возможно ли, что ему показалось, что он не слышал никакого смеха? Могло ли быть все игрой воспаленного от недосыпа сознания, звуковой галлюцинацией?<br/>
Как только Тетсуро сел в метро, он немного лениво и очень сонно выудил телефон из кармана ветровки, чтобы ответить Котаро, который не прекращал разрывать его своими многочисленными сообщениями.<br/>
Открыв мессенджер, на телефоне предстала вполне очевидная картина:<br/>
</p><p><b>Брокуто</b>[9:21]: ХЭЙ ХЭЙ ХЭЙ<br/>
<b>Брокуто</b>[9:21]: БРО НУ ГДЕ ТЫ ТАМ?? МЫ ВСЕ ТЕБЯ ЗАЖДАЛИСЬ!!<br/>
<b>Брокуроо</b>[9:25]: сап, бро, все пучком. правда, я проспал(неожиданно да), но я уже еду, буду через полчаса где то<br/>
<b>Брокуроо</b>[9:25]: к слову когда приеду нужно будет обсудить кой чего. и кстати кофе мне купи пж<br/>
</p><p>Спустя пару мгновений пришел ответ. По всей видимости, Котаро даже не выпускал смартфон из рук.<br/>
</p><p><b>Брокуто</b>[9:26]: О НИШТЯК ЖДЕМ ТЕБЯ!! ПО ПОВОДУ КОФЕ БЕЗ Б ЧЕРЕЗ 15 СГОНЯЮ В КОФЕЙНЮ ЗА УГЛОМ<br/>
</p><p>В голове как назло заиграл лоу-фай. Максимально спокойный, немного грустный, но тем не менее вгоняющий в сон и этим действующий на нервы лоу-фай. В этот момент Куроо захотелось проклясть своего собственного соулмейта. Наиболее вероятно, у его родственной души были причины слушать подобную музыку именно сейчас. Но для Тетсуро, который из последних сил боролся со сном, это было пыткой. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что утром в спешке наушники были оставлены на тумбочке в спальне. В голове появилась мысль вздремнуть, но взглянув на табло со следующими станциями, он понял, что это плохая идея – минут через десять делать пересадку. Пытаясь как-либо отвлечь себя от убаюкивающей мелодии, Тетсуро принялся играть в единственную игру на телефоне. Платформеры требовали фокусировки внимания, посему мыслительный процесс немного отвлекало от сна, но сонливость никуда не девалась. Жутко хотелось спать. Пару раз даже царство Морфея почти поглотило его, но парень сразу же просыпался под звук падения телефона на пол вагона. И когда это произошло во второй раз, Тетсуро взглянул на табло и обнаружил, что он уже доехал до станции пересадки. Быстро закинув смартфон в карман, подхватив за ремешки чехол с гитарой и рюкзак, он летящей походкой выскользнул из поезда и стремительно направился в сторону нужных составов. Нельзя терять ни минуты.<br/>
Сделав пересадку, он сел в более полный вагон, чем тот, в котором он ехал до этого. И свободных мест не было. Возможно, это даже к лучшему. В сон меньше клонить будет. Но стоя не особо поиграешь, потому Тетсуро стал думать обо всем, что слушал его соулмейт за все время, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. Плейлист зачастую состоял из самой разной музыки. Что-то Тетсуро приходилось по вкусу, и после он гуглил по запомнившимся словам треки, что-то ему приходилось терпеть со скрежетом зубов. Но в основном ему нравилось то, что он слышал. Хоть в последнее время его и настораживало это. Не в смысле чувства удовлетворения текстом и звучанием. Его настораживало то, что в последнее время родственная душа слушала довольно грустные и депрессивные песни. Подобное наводило на некоторые мысли, но Тетсуро старался думать, что все не так плохо, как кажется. Ведь так?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Когда поезд подъезжал к нужной станции Тетсуро выудил телефон из кармана ветровки и его пальцы запорхали по экрану.<br/><p><b>Брокуроо</b>[10:05]: ИТАК, я приехал. несусь в вашу сторону, ожидайте<br/>
<b>Брокуто</b>[10:05]: О УРА!! БРО, МЫ ЖДЕМ ТЕБЯ<br/>
<b>Я не кот</b>[10:05]: Умоляю, хватит чатиться и просто шевелись уже сюда. И так уже час репы просрали.<br/>
<b>Вроде бы Кейджи</b>[10:06]: Кенма-кун, успокойся, пожалуйста. Я уверен, что Куроо-сан со всех ног уже спешит сюда и будет с минуты на минуту. А еще думаю, что мне следовало просто сказать это, а не писать, так как я сижу менее, чем в метре от тебя, да.<br/>
</p><p>Пробежавшись глазами по сообщениям своей группы, Тетсуро улыбнулся. Все-таки он чертовски любит их всех. И когда мысль о группе промелькнула в голове, он заметил, что уже подошел ко входу в нужное здание и что впервые с начала пути абсолютная тишина. Не было слышно музыки, которая почти все время сопровождает его с подросткового возраста. Соулмейт выключил музыку. Но это даже к лучшему, поскольку сейчас настает его, Тетсуро, время блистать. Войдя в здание, поднявшись на пару этажей вверх по лестнице и найдя нужную комнату, он поздоровался со своей группой, салютуя Кейджи и Козуме и ударяясь кулаками с Котаро, одновременно забирая стаканчик кофе из второй руки.<br/>
- Простите, что проспал. В следующий раз этого не повториться.<br/>
- Пей уже свой кофе и давайте репетировать. И так уже час потратили в пустую, - глядя прямо на Тетсуро немного уставшим голосом сказал Козуме, после чего снова уткнулся в приставку.<br/>
Тетсуро, сделав неглубокий вдох и выдох, пригубил кофе. И в этот момент он понял, что не пить что-либо перед выходом, да и вообще после пробуждения было плохой идеей. Он ощутил жуткую жажду, которая с каждым глотком горячего американо отступала, уступая место бодрости и энергии.<br/>
В пару мгновений допив кофе, Тетсуро, взяв гитару и окинув взглядом группу, сказал:<br/>
- Я готов. Давайте начнем.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/><p>Репетиция не сложилась. Тетсуро витал в облаках, из-за чего часто путал аккорды или сбивался с ритма. После очередного прокола Котаро немного вспылил:<br/>
- Что за херня, бро? Ты разве не говорил мне вчера, что весь вечер до похода в бар репетировал? Почему ты лажаешь так же, как это было на прошлой репе? – в голосе не было слышно ни капли злости или раздражения, только грусть и легкое разочарование, но, если честно, Тетсуро не знает, лучше было бы, если на него выплеснули агрессию или вот это.<br/>
- Я... Я правда репетировал вчера и все получалось. Но у меня из головы не выходит кое-что, случившееся сегодня. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я ни разу не слышал о чем-то подобном.<br/>
- Что случилось, Куроо-сан? Чему именно вы не можете найти объяснение?<br/>
- Сегодня, когда я шел к метро, я по обычаю слушал то, что играло «по ту сторону провода» у моего соулмейта. И в один момент музыка прервалась, будто ему позвонили и был слышен смех. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, быть может я просто двинулся крышей, учитывая сколько я сплю в последние дни, но… Этот смех звучал похожим образом, что и музыка. Я о таком ни разу не слышал.<br/>
- ВОУ. Бро. Погоди. То есть. С тобой произошло такое, а ты этим с нами не поделился бы, если бы Кейджи-кун не спросил?<br/>
- Мне все еще кажется, что мне показалось или что-то вроде того. Типа. Это звучит как какой-то сюр и этого нельзя отрицать.<br/>
- Кхм, - голос подал Козуме, - Это, конечно, лишь мое предположение, но что если твой соулмейт просто влюблен в кого-то и смех его краша как музыка для ушей? Знаю, тупая теория, но все же.<br/>
Тетсуро и Котаро задумались и почти одновременно выдали:<br/>
- Твоя теория имеет место быть, - они переглянулись и хехекнули.<br/>
- Простите, что прерываю, Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан, Кенма-кун, но предлагаю это все обсудить позже, а сейчас вернуться к репетиции и попробовать прогнать выступление без ошибок. Если все получится - пойдем отдыхать, а после разойдемся.<br/>
- Звучит отлично! Думаю, никто не будет против! Да и после того как я поделился этим с вами стало легче.<br/>
- Тогда поехали! Раз! Два! Три! Четыре!<br/>
В этот раз мелодия во время игры ощущалась иначе. Все участники группы чувствовали себя более уверенно и расслабленно, когда их лидер был в строю. В такие моменты и игралось, и пелось намного легче. И отличное начало дало почву для такой же не уступающей середины и конца. Когда последние ноты были сыграны, наступила секундная тишина. Никто не мог поверить в то, что у них и в правду все отлично получилось.<br/>
- Мы сделали это! – воскликнул Тетсуро, вскидывая руку, сжатую в кулак в вверх над головой.<br/>
- И мы все заслужили отдых. Сегодня репетиция вышла короче, чем обычно, но, мне кажется, в самом конце мы отлично справились и всем можно уже пойти отдыхать?.. – уточнил Акааши, взглянув на Куроо.<br/>
- Да, все верно. Сейчас пойдем отдыхать. Кенма, ты с нами или уже поедешь к себе?<br/>
- Наверное, уже поеду. Перед стримом еще нужно будет подкраситься, - параллельно с этим складывая и убирая на место синтезатор, сказал он, - Так что удачного вам сходить куда вы там собирались, а я пошел. Всем пока, до среды, - отсалютовав друзьям, сказал Козуме и ушел с репетиции самым первым.<br/>
После того, как дверь закрылась, повисло минутное молчание, которое вскоре было нарушено Котаро:<br/>
- Так какие планы у нас на сегодня? Куда пойдем сейчас?<br/>
- Вы не против сходить в кофейню? Хочу купить еще кофе и в идеале что-нибудь перекусить, иначе мой организм меня окончательно возненавидит, - убирая гитару в чехол, спросил Тетсуро.<br/>
- Я за! А ты что думаешь об этом, Кейджи-кун?<br/>
- Бокуто-сан, мы с вами уже это обсуждали парой часов ранее, когда договаривались провести вместе сегодняшний день. Так что, да, очевидно, что я не против. С последующими действиями предлагаю решить уже в кофейне.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>- Доброго утра! Чего желаете сегодня? – спросила доброжелательная невысокая блондинка за кассой.<br/>- Здравствуйте, можно мне, пожалуйста, - на секунду задумавшись, Тетсуро пробежался глазами по табло позади девушки, после чего продолжил, - Средний латте с шоколадным сиропом.<br/>- Таааак. Что-нибудь еще желаете?<br/>- Еще булочку с творогом и сэндвич с тунцом, пожалуйста.<br/>- Средний латте с шоколадным сиропом, булочка с творогом и сэндвич с тунцом, все верно? – получив в ответ кивок, девушка задорно продолжила, - С вас 1150 йен.<br/>После получения своего заказа, Тетсуро присел за столик к Котаро и Кейджи.<br/>- Ну чего, бро. Рассказывай.<br/>Лицо Куроо видимо было совсем искажено непонимающей гримасой, из-за чего вопрос был уточнен:<br/>- Ну, касательно смеха. И музыки. И вообще все вот это вот.<br/>- Ааааа. Ну. Я не знаю, что сказать еще помимо того, что говорил на репетиции. Все время до сегодня я слышал только музыку. Но сегодня, так же как музыку, было слышно смех. Я, кстати, должен сказать, что вполне приятный по звучанию смех, да. Думаю, что смог бы его узнать, если бы услышал снова. Но все равно это все странно.<br/>- Куроо-сан, я об этом думал с момента, как вы поделились этим с нами на репетиции, и должен сказать, что более логичного объяснения, чем то, что дал Кенма, у меня нет.<br/>Тетсуро вздохнул, отпил немного своего кофе и запустил руку в волосы.<br/>- Я тоже так думаю, но от этого легче не становиться.<br/>- Да расслабься, бро. Все наладиться!<br/>В этот момент Тетсуро хотелось пробурчать что-то типа: «Легко говорить так тому, кто уже давно нашел своего соулмейта», но банально не хотелось портить своим друзьям настроение своей мрачностью. Потому было решено ответить:<br/>- Да, конечно. С чего бы все не наладилось? – после этих слов, Тетсуро решил сфокусировать свое внимание на завтраке.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>С Котаро и Кейджи было проведено еще несколько часов за обсуждением предстоящего фестиваля и выступления их группы, после чего около восьми вечера было решено разойтись. Тетсуро предложил своему бро вместе поехать домой, так как им все равно в одну сторону. Но после стало известно, что Котаро сегодня ночует у своего парня, а это совершенно в другой стороне. От подобного немного взгрустнулось, но он виду не подал и просто пожелал хорошо провести время, после чего попрощался и запрыгнул в последний вагон поезда. Людей почти не было. Тетсуро немного уставши плюхнулся на сидение и вздохнул. Когда уже все наладиться?<br/>Дорога до дома была вполне себе спокойной и монотонной, все это время Тетсуро листал ленты в социальных сетях и просто старался на чем угодно сфокусировать свое внимание, чтобы не утонуть в своих мыслях с головой. И в целом это удавалось. Но было все равно непривычно ехать куда-либо в тишине. Что могло произойти за сегодняшний день такого, что его соулмейт решил изменить себе и перестать постоянно слушать музыку? «При встрече», - думал Тетсуро, - «нужно обязательно спросить». Но потом он осекся. А правда ли будет эта встреча? Он читал о том, что ты необязательно за свою жизнь встретишь соулмейта. Шанс очень невелик. Но тем не менее есть. На примере своих друзей Тетсуро не раз убеждался в этом. Из его окружения соулмейтов нашли пятеро. И это довольно-таки много, как ему казалось, так ведь? Конечно, возможно, на деле это совсем мало, но смотрелось совершенно иначе.<br/>Когда поезд проезжал открытые участки пути, Тетсуро, от незнания, чем себя еще занять, смотрел на стремительно меняющийся пейзаж и думал обо всем произошедшем за день. Он опять прокручивал в голове путь от дома до метро и этот смех. Правда ли смех был его соулмейта? Если это так, то он надеялся, что скоро его услышит вновь в реальности. Поскольку Тетсуро был почти уверен, что он обязательно узнает его.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Уже вернувшись домой к своему коту Мистеру Полночи, Куроо осенило. Что если написать песню про его ситуацию? Если она достаточно разлетится по интернету, быть может, кто-то узнает в ней себя.<br/>Приготовив себе кружку кофе, Тетсуро взял стопку бумаги на планшетке и ручку. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он прикрыл глаза, собирая мысли в картинку и после в слова. На удивление, вся сложившаяся ситуация послужила отличным источником вдохновения, рифмы без проблем складывались в едином ритме. Спустя час работы, он перечитал все написанное на черновиках и после сложил единый текст из лучших вариантов текста, подправив тут и там для полноты картины. После всех правок, взглянув на результат, Тетсуро удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Итоговый вариант текста ему более чем понравился. Было решено завтра после пар и подработки сесть за аранжировку. Он был очень вдохновлен получившимся и хотел как можно скорее поделиться этим с группой. Возможно, Тетсуро занялся бы этим прямо сейчас, но увидя время он понял, что не вариант. Уже десять вечера, поздно для такого. А вот завтра будет в самый раз. Отложив на журнальный столик планшетку с бумагой и листом с текстом, Тетсуро потянулся. Пора бы идти в душ, немного почитать и уже ложиться спать. Завтра к первой паре.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Утром понедельника Тетсуро чувствовал себя свежее и бодрее некуда. Приготовив себе на завтрак яичницу с беконом и заварив зеленый чай, он поспешил в универ, искренне надеясь на то, что Котаро так же придет к первой и он поделиться песней, написанной им вечером ранее.<br/>Найдя своего бро после первой пары, он кратко рассказал о своих размышлениях по дороге домой и о том, какие результаты это дало. После чего, парень протянул лист с текстом. Котаро внимательно пробежался глазами по нему, следом вскинув восхищенный взгляд на Тетсуро.<br/>- Это серьезно написал ты? Просто потрясно!<br/>- Омг, бро, ты правда так считаешь? Не слишком ли сопливо? Я и так старался минимум соплей сделать, но не уверен, что у меня вышло, - потерев затылок, немного смущенно ответил тот.<br/>- Определенно! Ты обязан в среду на репе показать это остальным. Я уверен, что им так же это зайдет и, если с репетицией выйдет все чудно, то, возможно, мы даже сможем сыграть ее на фестивале.<br/>- Ты правда считаешь, что стоит? Мне нравится результат, но я не уверен в том, что это зайдет на большую аудиторию.<br/>- Мое чутье подсказывает, что все будет отлично. Но если не веришь мне – выслушай мнение остальных. Кейджи как минимум со мной согласиться. Да и Кенма наиболее вероятно будет солидарен.<br/>Тетсуро вздохнул, а потом рассмеялся. Как он вообще мог засомневаться в собственных силах и в мнении друга о его творчестве? Знает же, что Котаро бы не стал ему врать.<br/>- Да. Верно, бро, ты прав.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>В среду провелась еще одна репетиция, на которой была представлена песня, вдохновленная тем случаем одного воскресного утра. Каждый день после нее был похож на предыдущий, лишь с небольшим различием, но в основном ограничивался учебой, подработкой и репетициями. До фестиваля оставались считанные дни. Выступление прогонялось снова и снова. Оно было отточено до идеала и все были уверены в том, что все пройдет безукоризненно. И, когда настал день фестиваля, так и произошло. Их максимально тепло приняли все, кто пришел, в том числе и те, кто только собирается поступать сюда и прибыли для ознакомления. После дебюта “Hot cats, cold owls” с песней авторства Тетсуро, тот решил прогуляться по фестивалю. И он никогда прежде не был рад своему решению настолько сильно. Когда он выходил через парадный вход, чтобы прогуляться до ближайшего магазина и купить попить чего-нибудь освежающего, мимо него проходили два парня и один из них, тот, что с веснушками, засмеялся, а второй шел рядом и тепло улыбался, глядя на него. И когда Тетсуро услышал его смех, он узнал его. Это был тот же смех, что он слышал несколько недель назад. Это его соулмейт? Или ему просто показалось? Он хотел бы окликнуть этого парня, но в самый последний момент не решился. Что, если он и в правду ошибается? Что, если он и в правду начал немного сходить с ума в тот день? Но с другой стороны, если это и в правду так, то откуда он мог слышать этот смех раньше, если среди его окружения нет ни одного человека даже с отдаленно похожим тембром голоса и смехом? Тетсуро в этот раз не решился подойти к своему возможному соулмейту, но был почти уверен, что раз судьба свела их однажды, то столкнет их вновь.<br/>И она это и в правду сделала спустя полгода. В почти прямом смысле слова.<br/>Весной, когда в университет должны были вскоре прибыть первокурсники, а у Тетсуро и его группы приближались переводные экзамены, не самое лучшее предчувствие следовало за ним по пятом. Казалось, будто все не так, как должно быть. В особенности напрягало то, что происходило с его родственной душой. Почти все время, что звучала музыка в голове – это было что-то мрачное и довольно депрессивное, либо спокойное, как что-то, что играло бы в каком-нибудь кафе. Уже почти не было чего-то более энергичного, под что было классно в прошлом ездить на учебу. Но с другой стороны так же увеличилось время, когда была тишина. И это, по идее, должно было радовать. Так и было. Первое время. Но потом эта тишина начала приобретать гнетущие оттенки и только напрягать. Потому Тетсуро надеялся в скором времени снова встретиться с тем парнем, который предположительно был его соулмейтом. Он искренне хотел помочь и поддержать того, кто был ему предназначен судьбой. И Тетсуро надеялся, что они найдут общий язык.<br/>Когда экзамены были сданы и до начала нового учебного года оставалось пара дней, было солнечное воскресное утро. Тетсуро не проспал, что было довольно редким явлением. И, посчитав это знаком с выше, было решено сегодня сходить в ту кофейню, перед тем как идти на репетицию. Дорога от метро заняла совсем немного времени и вскоре он зашел в небольшое светлое помещение, которое обдало теплым воздухом и встретило приятным запахом кофе. Тетсуро не то, чтобы часто был в этой кофейне, но в этот раз была смена парня, которого он не видел тут раньше. Он был высокий и подтянутый, со светлыми волосами и в очках. Определенно его типаж. И на этой мысли он осекся. Если Тетсуро не изменяет его память, то этот бариста был с его возможным соулмейтом в тот день. Или не был. Память могла быть ненадежной. Как в плане визуальном, так и в звуковом. Спустя полгода Тетсуро даже не может быть уверен, что в тот день смех правда был один в один с тем, что он слышал осенью. Как и не может быть уверен, что этот парень – тот самый, что был рядом с его вероятной родственной душой. И выяснить это можно только музыкой. Но в кофейне всегда было тихо и выяснить это было довольно сложно. Но стоило выбросить это все из головы и просто подойти сделать заказ к этому горячему высокому парню и после пойти на репетицию.<br/>- Доброе утро, чего желаете? – с немного натянутой улыбкой спросил тот, с легким прищуром смотря прямо на Тетсуро.<br/>- Можно мне, пожалуйста, большой латте с ванильным сиропом, булочку с корицей и вас? – с легкой ухмылкой проговорил Тетсуро, глядя прямо в глаза, если верить бейджику, Тсукишиме Кею.<br/>- Прошу прощения? – с еще более натянутой улыбкой спросил парень, с раздражением в голове и отвращением во взгляде.<br/>- Латте с ванильным сиропом и булочку с корицей.<br/>- С вас 840 йен.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Это был провал. Абсолютный. У Тетсуро обычно в плане подкатов все получалось проще и легче, обычно его обаянию почти все поддавались и все было отлично. Но определенно не в этот раз. Этот парень, конечно, выглядит как с обложки, но, видимо, сегодня не его день или это просто не его человек. Видимо, все-таки его соулмейт – друг этого очкарика, которого он видел ранее. Наверное. Нельзя было быть ни в чем уверенным в этом мире. Но в любом случае, Тетсуро решил, что постарается воздержатся от посещения этой кофейни в смены этого парня, чтобы не создавать неловкие ситуации для них обоих. Но у судьбы были другие планы.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>В первый день первого семестра второго третьего курса, на исторический факультет пришла «новая кровь». И каково было удивление Тетсуро увидеть среди них того самого баристу-очкарика из кофейни. Сказать, что он был немного шокирован – ничего не сказать. И в целом он мог бы стараться максимально игнорировать Тсукишиму, но для первокурсников выделяли семпаев со второго и третьего курса. И, в заключение, госпожа Фортуна окончательно решила расстроить планы Тетсуро по игнорированию парня, к которому был неудачный подкат, тем, что позже, когда вывесили списки первокурсников и их семпаев, которые в свою очередь являлись одними из лучших студентов в потоке, он оказался его наставником. Неловкость зашкаливала и была почти осязаема, но, казалось, что Тсукишиме плевать. Он держался холодно и равнодушно и, будучи самую малость выше Куроо, смотрел на того немного сверху вниз с легкими нотами надменности. Было почти очевидно, что парень ненавидел. Хотя в то же время, несмотря на то, что во взаимоотношениях у них была лажа с самого начала, Тетсуро казалось, что финал у всей этой истории будет хорошим. А его предчувствие редко подводило. Перед началом пар он подошел к Кею, чтобы договориться об экскурсии по универу и о всяких прочих сопутствующих штуках. Ему казалось, что Тсукишима из тех людей, которые не стали бы прикрываться напускной вежливостью, но, казалось, что тот правда относился к нему, Тетсуро, с уважением. Возможно, дело было в том, что теперь он стал его сэмпаем или в чем-то другом, никто точно знать этого не мог. Обговорив время, парни разошлись по своему расписанию.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Занятия как всегда пролетели очень быстро. Если быть честным, то Тетсуро немного опасался грядущей встречи с Кеем. Он не знал, чего можно ожидать. Неизвестность всегда пугает во что бы то ни стало. Так и сейчас, он пришел немногим раньше и, возможно, это его главная ошибка. Если бы Тетсуро пришел вовремя, а не на двадцать минут раньше, то наиболее вероятно, что сейчас бы не стоял у места встречи, не прокручивал все мысли, что роились в голове не первый месяц и они бы с Кеем шли бы уже по университету. Но, конечно же, это был лишь один из идеальных сценариев. На деле все не так радужно и стоило просто надеяться на лучшее. Чем вообще Тетсуро думал некоторое время назад, когда решил так нелепо подкатить? Не головой уж точно. Хотя откуда он мог знать, что этот парень в итоге попадет на его факультет и волей судьбы станет его наставником.<br/>Спустя небольшой промежуток времени, Тетсуро увидел приближающегося к нему Кея, после чего украдкой глянул на время. Он пришел на десять минут раньше оговоренного. У них одна клетка мозга или это просто случайность? Поздоровавшись, Тетсуро начал выполнять оговоренное – проводить экскурсию по университету. Здание было довольно-таки большим, из-за чего на полный обход ушло не так уж и мало времени, где-то с час.<br/>- Ну, это, думаю, я показал тебе все здание университета, если будут какие-либо вопросы, вот мой номер, - довольно уверенно начал он, - На этом считаю нашу экскурсию оконченной. До скорого, - дождавшись сухого «До свидания», Тетсуро пошел в сторону выхода с территории универа и мимо него прошел тот самый веснушчатый парень, которого он видел ранее. Он не останавливался, но немного замедлил шаг, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.<br/>- Тсукки, ты уже закончил со всеми делами на сегодня, и мы можем уже идти, верно? – видимо получив в ответ кивок, он продолжил, - отлично! Зайдем перед тем как идти домой в магазин? У нас яйца и хлеб дома закончились.<br/>- Окей, зайдем в супермаркер у нас на станции или здесь?<br/>Погодите-ка. Так они живут вместе? Они пара или просто друзья, которые живут вместе? Если первое, то ситуация уже дерьмо, поскольку во всех этих штучках, связанных с родственными душами, самое дерьмовое то, что есть большая вероятность, что будут разрушены чьи-то отношения. И у этого, как правило три исхода. Либо все будет плохо и закончится скандалом, либо партнер твоего соулмейта будет лоялен, и они останутся друзьями, либо будет отказ от родственной души в романтическом плане и ничего не изменится. Но не стоит об этом сейчас думать, когда даже неизвестно точно ли этот парень соулмейт Тетсуро. Стоило поспешить домой, а спустя время на работу.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Придя в свою маленькую, но уютную квартиру, Тетсуро устало плюхнулся в кресло, попивая растворимый кофе с молоком. Нужно расслабиться и немного восстановить силы перед сменой. Сегодня один из тех дней, когда он в ночную, а завтра к первой паре. Он, конечно, мог бы прогулять, но обычно Тетсуро оставлял пропуски для моментов, когда ему будет реально плохо. Потому небольшой недосып и сонливость было решено потерпеть, залив литром кофе. Быстро разобравшись с подготовкой к завтрашним занятия, Тетсуро переоделся и вышел сначала из квартиры, а потом и из подъезда. И каково было его удивление встретить на улице Кея.<br/>- О, Тсукки! Неожиданно тебя здесь увидеть, какими судьбами? – немного на распев спросил он.<br/>- Во-первых, не называй меня Тсукки, это может делать только Ямагучи. Во-вторых, я тут живу и сейчас собираюсь ехать на работу. А в-третьих, мне казалось, что ты хочешь сделать вид, будто не пытался со мной тупо пофлиртовал в прошлом, разве нет?<br/>- Как бы да. Но после того как увидел тебя сейчас я начинаю думать о том, что это было ошибкой. Потому, что, когда только я вышел было довольно прохладно, а сейчас стоя рядом с тобой как-то жарковато стало, не находишь? – со своей фирменной легкой полуулыбкой, полуухмылкой ответил Тетсуро.<br/>- О, боги, ты ужасно подкатываешь, ты знаешь это? – спросил Кей, тем не менее слегка улыбнувшись.<br/>- Но ты улыбнулся. Так что считаю миссию выполненной, лол. И, думаю, мне уже пора, - зажигая экран смартфона сказал он, после чего продолжил, - Да, я уже почти опаздываю. Удачи куда ты там собирался и до встречи в универе! А также сорян за тот цирк днем.<br/>- Это был не цирк, а твой клоунизм. Цирк уехал. А вот тебя как раз забыли. До завтра, - развернувшись на каблуках туфель на сто восемьдесят градусов и запустив руки сначала в наплечную сумку, доставая оттуда наушники, а после в карман за смартфоном.<br/>Понаблюдав за этой картиной и за тем, как Кей надевает наушники, Тетсуро уж думал тоже уже пойти по делам, как спустя несколько секунд у него в голове начала играть приятная ненавязчивая, но довольно энергичная мелодия. Сначала он немного опешил, глядя в след. После чего сорвался с места довольно быстрым шагом, за пару мгновений нагнав Кея.<br/>- Тсукишима! Постой!<br/>Остановившись, поставив музыку на паузу и развернувшись лицом к Тетсуро и стянув наушники и с легким раздражением на лице и в голосе спросил:<br/>- Ну чего еще?<br/>- Можешь одолжить мне наушники?<br/>- Просто сходи и возьми дома их. Подъезд буквально в нескольких метрах от тебя, мне пора идти, - продолжая свой путь, ответил Кей, не смотря на собеседника.<br/>- Да постой же ты! – сокращая расстояние за два шага и останавливая за плечо, сказал Тетсуро, - Просто дай мне их на пару мгновений и сам все поймешь.<br/>- Боги, если я это сделаю ты от меня отстанешь? – получив в ответ кивок, он продолжил, - Ладно. Держи, - протягивая наушники и наблюдая за дальнейшей картиной<br/>Тетсуро быстро надел их, подключил к телефону и включил первую попавшуюся мелодию. И Кей все понял. В тот момент в его голове зазвучала музыка. Он, конечно, думал время от времени о своем соулмейте, но точно не мог предположить, что им окажется такой придурок. Кей думал, что у него будет кто-то вроде Ямагучи. Но с другой стороны, он не может говорить о Куроо наверняка толком не зная его. Все их контакты ограничиваются музыкой в ушах почти всю жизнь, неловким подкатом до встречи в универе и сегодняшним днем. Быстро прикинув в голове нынешние обстоятельства и все взвесив, Кей спросил:<br/>- У тебя есть возможность сегодня взять отгул, перенести свои планы или что-то вроде этого? Нам нужно поговорить и чем раньше, тем лучше.<br/>- Оу, фактически только встретились и от так вот сразу? Окей, раз такое дело возьму сегодня отгул. Да и если быть честным, то мне тоже многое нужно с тобой обсудить. Для разговора пройдем пройдемся или пойдем к мне или к тебе?<br/>- Давай… к тебе. Да, давай пойдем к тебе, - немного помявшись, ответил Кей.<br/>- Выглядишь напряженно. Ты точно в этом уверен?<br/>- Да. Я в этом точно уверен. На улице говорить не самый лучший вариант, как и у меня, я живу не один.<br/>- Ах, вот оно что. Хорошо. Тогда пойдем.<br/><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><p>- Тебе сделать чай, кофе или просто воды?<br/>
- Чай, пожалуйста, - Кей чувствовал себя в целом в безопасности и вполне спокойной, но что-то его тревожило, только вот он не мог понять, что конкретно.<br/>
- Окей, сейчас сделаю. Тааак, о чем ты хотел поговорить?<br/>
- Разве не очевидно? О нас. О том, что мы будем делать и что будет в ближайшем будущем.<br/>
- Ну. Предлагаю справляться с трудностями постепенно. У меня предложение узнать друг друга лучше для начала, на свидание там сходить, а потом только думать.<br/>
- Я в целом согласен, но хотел сказать, что вы, Куроо-сан, немного не мой типаж. И потому я не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет. Но, видимо, раз мы родственные души, это может быть и не так. Я честно не знаю. Все, что я сейчас чувствую – это растерянность.<br/>
- Тебя можно понять. Но не думаю, что этим стоит забивать голову разными пустяками. Я не знаю, будем ли мы с тобой вместе или просто будем поддерживать связь, но так как ты мой соулмейт, ты можешь на меня положиться в случае чего, хорошо? Держи, кстати, твой чай, сахарница перед тобой, если нужно, - ставя чашку перед Кеем сказал Тетсуро.<br/>
- Звучит очень сопливо, но, думаю, я должен поблагодарить вас-<br/>
- Так, Тсукки, давай отставим формальности, хорошо? Я все понимаю, что я старше тебя и все такое, но ты, черт возьми, моя родственная душа.<br/>
- Повторюсь, не называй меня Тсукки, а вообще, ладно, хорошо. Я… забыл, о чем хотел спросить, так что сейчас, думаю, вы… ты можешь спросить меня о том, что тебя волнует. Ты говорил на улице, что тебе тоже многое нужно обсудить.<br/>
- Окей, подловил. Я хотел рассказать тебе случай шестимесячной давности, о котором я довольно часто думал, - после этих слов последовал краткий пересказ произошедшего перед воскресной репетицией, про тот смех и про то, как Тетсуро видел его, Кея, и Тадаши вместе на фестивале, - Я все еще не понимаю, почему в тот день я слышал голос твоего друга. Я думал о том, что, возможно, это он моя родственная душа, а не ты.<br/>
- А, так вот в чем дело. Это, конечно, мое предположение, но возможно ты слышал его смех потому, что у меня тогда, да и сейчас, чего греха таить, краш на него. Но получилось, как получилось, типичная история об невзаимной любви двух друзей детства. И тем самым его голос, но больше всего смех, был музыкой для меня. Той самой, ради которой хотелось всегда выключать ту, что была в наушниках. Это все, я думаю, - делая уже не первый глоток чая, поделился Тсукишима.<br/>
- Ох. Теперь я все понял. У меня картинка собралась в одно целое. Ты именно из-за этого чувствовал себя хуже, верно? Я предполагал, что моему соулмейту нелегко приходится сейчас из-за того, что ты слушал все это время. Прости, что спрашиваю, если что. Было довольно грустно слушать нечто подобное, кстати, но я не осуждаю теперь, понимая твои обстоятельства, - касательно того, что музыка становилась депрессивнее со временем, Тетсуро догадался самостоятельно и не видел смысла давить на больное. Было очевидно, что у его друга появился кто-то, возможно, даже родственная душа, и это усложнило их взаимоотношения и поддержание эмоционального баланса. Кей понимал, что Ямагучи не его и никогда таковым не был, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.<br/>
- Все в порядке, не беспокойся. Кстати, я почти не слышал, чтобы ты что-то слушал. Но когда в голове что-либо играла это, как я теперь понимаю, твой голос и твои записи? Ты играешь в группе?<br/>
- О, отлично, от грустного перешли к рассказам о жизни. Давай начну с самого начала.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div><br/>Спустя два часа разговоров о жизни, Тсукишиме пришлось собираться и уходить, поскольку имелись неотложные планы. Парни стояли в прихожей и между ними витала недосказанность. Оба хотели бы рассказать и сказать больше, но сейчас обстоятельства были против них.<br/>- Тааак, получается до завтра, да, Куроо?<br/>- Да. Верно. До завтра, - когда Кей собирался начать открывать дверь, Тетсуро вдохнул и выдохнул, после чего наконец решился сказать то, о чем думал весь вечер украдкой во время их разговора, - Постой! Могу ли я тебя поцеловать на прощанье? – отводя взгляд в сторону и запуская руку в волосы на затылке, спросил он, - Хотя, нет, забудь, это неловко и вообще…<br/>- Можешь. Я не против, - ответил Тсукишима, расплываясь в легкой полуухмылке, в ответ получая лишь ступор и некоторое непонимание, - Я сказал что-то не так? Или ты уже не хочешь?<br/>- Хочу! – выпалил он, - Просто то впечатление, что ты создал за наши короткие встречи «немного», - рисует кавычки в воздухе», - не сходится с тем, каким ты являешься на самом деле, - лучезарная улыбка озарила лицо Тетсуро, после чего он посерьезнел, приблизился и тише обычного сказал, - Сейчас я тебя поцелую.<br/>- Не медли.<br/>Тетсуро, легонько положив свои руки по обе стороны плеч своего соулмейта, прикрыв веки, прикоснулся своими губами к чужим, совсем легко и едва ощутимо, но все еще не отстранялся, как бы спрашивая разрешение на продолжение. Кей, устав немного от этого сверхмедленного ритма действий, решил взять все в свои руки. Взяв Куроо за подбородок одной рукой, а вторую положив на щеку, он прижался ближе, обхватывая нижнюю губу своими и аккуратно посасывая. В ответ на его действия Тетсуро еле слышно охнул, не ожидая подобного от Тсукишимы. Он обвил руками его талию, после чего стал отвечать, углубляя поцелуй. Спустя пару десятков секунд, парни отстранились друг от друга, пытаясь отдышаться.<br/>- Вау, я не ожидал, что ты решишь в первую же встречу поцеловаться, ну, так, - выпалил Тетсуро, удивленно и восхищенно глядя в глаза Кея, - К слову, хочу еще сказать, что ты классно целуешься.<br/>- Я и не планировал, но, когда ты начал меня целовать, было сложно от этого удержаться. Поцелуй с первого же мгновения словно меня начал пьянить. Такого никогда не было. Это так с соулмейтами происходит, да?<br/>- Верно, - Тетсуро хотел сказать что-то еще, но Кей, посмотревший на время, выругался.<br/>- Прости, я уже опаздываю, я побежал, - схватив свои вещи и еще раз поцеловав Куроо на прощанье, но на этот раз в щеку протараторил он, - Ах, да. Забыл сказать. Зови меня Кеем, Тетсу, - после чего открыл входную дверь быстрым шагом, почти полу-бегом спускаясь вниз по лестнице.<br/>Тетсуро ничего не успел ответить, но это было и не нужно. Он сегодня нашел своего соулмейта и был чертовски счастлив.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>